Demos
https://youtu.be/03GkpwmHPr0 was a octopus-like Saucer Creature from a gaseous nebula. It appeared in Ultraman Leo episode 43. Subtitle: History Ultraman Leo After Absorba was killed by Leo, Black Directive called upon his fourth Saucer Kaiju, the blooding-sucking Demos. The monster quickly surged through space from its home planet and headed to Earth. It soon transformed into its small form, then immediately ambushed two people and drained them of their blood. The vampire monster continued its evil search for fresh blood throughout the night, leaving the police department wondering about the cause. Knowing Gen was a former MAC member, the police contacted him with the rash of deaths. Knowing it had to be another one of Black Directive's pets, he arrived to help with the search, not knowing that the vampire monster was still lurking in the area, in fact, hiding inside the very building said investigation was taking place in. Meanwhile,the hero was confronted by a mysterious man telling him of a creature named "Demos" but the man refused to explain much at all and tried to flee. When Gen caught up to the man, he had no memory of the event at all. He realized this man was somehow controlled by Black Directive and learned something shocking: he knew Gen's true identity. Later, after being attacked by the police, Demos and its scouts reformed into its true form. Demos killed several police with its acid, then attacked the city. When Gen transformed Ultraman Leo to face the beast, it was consuming a skyscraper. After Leo saved the remnants of the skyscraper, the enraged monster attacked him, but the was too fast. He grabbed the monster, throwing it at the ground and pummeling it. While Demos managed to grab Leo by the neck and throw him off, he was ultimately no match for the hero. Leo, out of range of the beast's acid, stunned it with the Leo Flash then leapt into the air and blew Demos up with his Dark Shooter. Even though Demos' parts were still alive and tried to escape, they were already ablaze and burned to death, ending the terror of the vampire monster forever. With Demos' death, Gen was able to return to his friends. Trivia *Demos' sound when he hovers in the sky is a reused Black Dome sound effect. *Demos' design is based on brittle stars. *Although not physically seen, Demos is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's body in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. *In episode 38 of Ultraman Leo, Dan Moroboshi mentions that Father of Ultra used the Ultra Key to destroy a evil planet known as Demos. Which is the same name as the kaiju. Data : Demos can spit acid from his mouth that can dissolve a human instantly. *Consume: In combination with his acid, Demos can eat entire buildings. *Piece Life: If blown into pieces, Demos' pieces can remain alive for a short period of time. *Demos Q: Demos can summon smaller versions of his saucer forms for feeding on humans. Deemos Flight.png|Flight Deemos Recombine.png|Recombine Deemos Acid Spray.png|Acid Spray DEEMOS Q.jpg|Deemos Q - Deemos Q= Demos Q were Demos' small saucer minions that were sent to feed on human blood. Three appeared hiding in a kid's bedroom, a toy shop, and a sandpit park. One of them is the that controls all units. :;Stats *Height: Unknown *Weight: Unknown *Origin: Black Star :;Powers and Weapons *Flight: Demos Q can manuever an anti-gravity flight. *Blood Consumption: Demos Q can completely drain a human's blood in seconds to feed for Demos grow in size. *Recombine: Demos Q can recombine with Demos once their mission is accomplished. * : Demos Q can secrete green corrosive bubbles. Deemos Q Flight.png|Flight Deemos Recombine.png|Recombine }} Gallery Deemos I.png Deemos-0.jpg Deemos.png I like this design.png leo can be truly scary.png its like a horror movie.png halloween.png this is awful.png omg stop.png poor gal.png nice effect tho.png strength.png the narm does not stop the horror.png alien death.png i like the effect.png more white foam.png it really is scary tho.png building d.png tbh this is amazng.png this is a nice goofy shot.png how did it get there.png i love cheese.png poor leo niisan.png someone who has not seen leo explain this.png leo pl s 2.png leo... 3.png oh leo 4.png too good 5.png awesome screencap.png 2 pls.png sdjh3.png 4 death.png deemos_figure.jpg|Figure of Demos, by Bear Model References Category:Ultraman Leo Kaiju Category:Saucer Beasts Category:Aliens Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Body Category:Kaiju Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Black Star Residents Category:Ultraman Leo Category:Acid Kaiju